Louisa Bloom
Name: Louisa Bloom Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''16 '''Grade: 11th School: Patriot High Hobbies and Interests: Philosophy, Writing Poetry, Reading, Cycling Appearance: Louisa stands at 5'3" and weighs about 124 pounds. She is Caucasian, with freckles under her small brown eyes and on her shoulders. Her face is oval shaped, with a small chin and a sharp nose. Her hair is a bright red, falling in waves to her mid back. She tends to wear it down, with small clips keeping her bangs out of her face and showing her thick eyebrows. For clothing, Louisa tends to wear light sundresses in bright colors. If it gets cold, she will wear cardigans over her dresses. She only wears pants if she is doing any laborious work or working in her family's restaurant. Most of the time, she wears loafers and sneakers, although she does occasionally wear high heels. When riding her bike, she will put on a tank topand shorts. On Announcement Day, Louisa was wearing a spearmint green sundress, a white cardigan, and brown loafers, with a small butterfly clip in her hair. Biography: Louisa Abigail Bloom was born on June 12 to Clarice and Jason Bloom. She was their first child, and would be followed two more siblings, her brother Amos (four years younger), and her sister Marie (eleven years younger). Her parents run a local pizzeria called Bloom's Pizza, where her family lives in the apartment above the restaurant. Her mother is currently in the fourth year of her second military service, so her father handles most of the business of the restaurant. Growing up, Louisa was always a cheerful and reserved child. She would always do as told by her parents and was hardly troublesome. Louisa preferred to spend her time reading books. A book of poems by Emily Dickinson inspired her to begin writing her own poetry, as she was entertained by the vivid imagery of Walt Whitman and Robert Frost. Her parents began to collect her poems in notebooks and journals in case she became a famous poet. As she got older, she found herself reading books on philosophy and found herself intrigued by the subject due to the way it offered new ways to view life and humanity, such as the work of Emerson and Thoreau. Most of the time, Louisa sticks to reading poetry and philosophy, although she will occasionally read short fiction and novels if she finds the work interesting. When she was six, her father had to go on his second military service. Louisa had been very close to her father, and his departure sent her into a fit of depression. She would spend her time crying and moping about her home. To cheer her up, her mother bought her a bicycle. Louisa soon found herself obsessed with the bike, riding it up and down the street for hours on end. As she got older, Louisa would get larger bikes and ride farther from her home. She rides her bike to and from school, and also rides it whenever she goes out. She joined a cycling group in high school, and spends time on weekends cycling. As she grew up, Louisa began to become more aware of the world around her. When she was thirteen, her mother was sent off for her second military service, leaving her dad alone to raise Louisa with her brother and baby sister. Louisa began to really think about how the country worked, from the treatment of minorities to the mandatory military service. Around this time, she had also begun to read books on philosophy, and so she began to realize the faults of the society she lived in. Louisa began to change her mentality as a result. She began to develop her own moral code and decided to act in the way she considered a true patriot. This mostly meant she began to act generously to everyone regardless of race. She also began writing poems voicing her complaints against the government. Louisa is aware of the consequences of her ideas, so she keeps the poems hidden in a locked chest in her closet and only shares her poetry if she feels it is safe to share with others. Louisa also tries to keep her political ideas hidden at all costs, usually giving very basic answers to appeal to the person asking the question if asked about politics. She also tries to rationalize her kindness to minorities as preparing for her military service, as she needs to be able to work with any American citizen when in combat. In school, Louisa excels in her subjects, earning A's in all her classes. Louisa is involved in English club and Cycling club. She is friendly and sociable to all of her classmates, although most of her friends being students who have similar interests in writing, philosophy, and cycling. Louisa is not without her enemies though, as some of the more racist classmates harass her for being kind to minority classmates. Still, she tends to brush the insults aside, and is proud to be friends with non-white classmates. Louisa's home life is pretty decent. Louisa was close to her mother due to spending part of her young life with her when her father was in military service. With her mother gone, Louisa only gets to talk to her on the phone every so often, where she talks about her life and hobbies. She likes to send several poems to her mother in the mail, and loves to hear how her mother enjoyed them. Since her dad is left to run the pizzeria without his wife, Louisa works part time in the restaurant as a waitress, and is slowly learning how to run the place. The time he was away made her really happy when he returned, and she tries to be as close and open to him as possible, coming to him with problems in her life and leaving with advice on how to get around them. She also tries to help take care of her younger siblings whenever she can. Louisa became close to her brother whenever either of their parents were sent on their military service. She and Amos have a good relationship, although they occasionally bicker. Being the youngest member of the family, Marie has become very attached to Louisa, especially since their mother left when Marie was a toddler. Louisa tries to be a surrogate mother to Marie, helping take care of her while their dad is busy with the restaurant. After high school, Louisa plans to attend college and major in English and Philosophy. Her dream is to be a famous poet, but as a backup, she plans on taking over the family pizzeria when her parents retire. Advantages: '''Louisa is a naturally kind person who reaches out to others. Her interest in cycling has helped keep her in shape as well. '''Disadvantages: Louisa's kind nature might not help her against people who intend to harm her. Her tolerance for minorities might also make her a target for racist classmates. Her anti-governmental attitudes also could lead to issues in the game. Designated Number: Female Student #2 ---- Designated Weapon:'''Beretta M9 '''Conclusion: The Program is just saving us the trouble, with one like this. Gun or not, F02 won't last. The above biography is as written by Laurels. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Brian Callison Killed By: Dylan Walker Collected Weapons: Beretta M9 (assigned weapon) Allies: '''Dylan Walker, Carlyle Shotton, Kyle Williams, Josie Luu, Amanda White, Maxim Senders '''Enemies: Clara Fox, Brian Callison Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: "Thank you. For everything. I'm glad we had the chance to talk. (...) I think... I had a good life after all..." Other/Trivia *Louisa's name and appearance was based on a character from an unpublished Battle Royale fic Laurels wrote. Coincedentally, that fic was set in a mountainous area in a militaristic America, and Louisa was labeled Female/Girl #2 in that game. Brigid Paxton was also a character in that fic, and had an alliance with Louisa in the story. *Louisa, alongside Maxim Senders and Tori Gavlik, formed the trio known as "The Lost Children". *Louisa was also created as an attempt to get Laurels to write more poetry in real life. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Louisa, in chronological order. Sandbox *Melodies in the Sports Field *Mother Bird *The Problems of Three Little People *The Sins of Our Fathers Program V2 *Miles to Go Before I Sleep *Open Deal *See the World Spinning 'Round *Ready to Go (Get Me Out of My Mind) *Destroying Soda: The Most Heinous Of Crimes *Destiny Makes a Fool Out of You and Me *Second Verse, Same As The First *What the Water Gave Me *Walden *The Hecate Sisters *Earthen Spirit *Closing *The Hate of Men Will Pass *Semper Fi Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program V2 or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Louisa Bloom. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program V2 Characters Category:The Program